Echo
by Black Ghostly Curse
Summary: Tell me, have you ever felt or had a moment that you knew the end was coming. That no matter what, you couldn't escape what fate had already decided… (Diary Entries written from multiple HP characters- one shots)
1. Chapter 1: Death's Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Death's Kiss**

 **"Some things, you just can't plan."** \- Black Ghostly Curse.

 **~O~**

It was not his plan. He did not decide this. This was simply a foolish man's scheme that had got him here where he is today. For a long time, sadness had lingered in his heart driven by sorrows and unfortunate circumstances to which he lead it to. A man could only go through so many deaths until time was not in his hands nor could he free himself from a chain that was previously locked and hidden unseen to the eye. Midnight blue robes furled and unfurled, rippling as the wind blew gusts tearing through the trailing fabric. The silver moon crisscrossed pale crescent shadows on his face. Arms folded behind his back, hands clasped Dumbledore's eyes didn't leave the nights ever present darkness.

 _An unforeseen twist, unexpected, but I suppose a man's misdeeds will eventually catch up to him somehow. I'm an old man, tired yet not defeated. I have surpassed many others, equally good and bad. I have no doubt when I'm gone my past discretions will be there on display for everyone to see, mocking me, unravelling a part of me that I had kept hidden for so long from the public eye spread out before me like a token of trust borne from lies and carefully convoluted secrets. I cannot express the regret and shame I feel. After given so much trust, such utter devotion, dedication, admiration and respect, all will be blown out the window. I feel the honour that which is bestowed upon me will be a living memory. For all my faults I have loved with a compassion that not even my family were fortunate to see or feel._

A weary sigh left his lips chased away by cold bitter wind bearing a mournful song, trembling and darting its eyes to the heavens shedding a single forlorn tear. Time passes so quickly, you don't even get a chance to breathe before you know it your swept off your feet facing a conundrum you hadn't clue would come your way.

 _I don't expect any welcome gifts, my hand prints are all over it. Power I learned long ago was a forgotten dream so easily perished. An off-sight if I ever heard one. Love is a terrible and beautiful thing, it can give a man hope or it can destroy the beauty of such innocence. I've seen love build bridges but I've also seen it burn. Thoughts as often as they do come to me, a reminder that if love existed in a shape I could clarify I wonder if I would be worthy of that kind of love. I keep thinking is it better to become the enemy than become someone you so deeply despise._

Enamoured, he didn't think, taken, by a sudden weakness he couldn't predict. Lost to madness, some would think an old man's tale, not to be taken to foreground. Many don't know this but Dumbledore is not brave, he himself could not face a terrible end that spoke of horrors not even he could dispute of. He hadn't the audacity to put up a fight if he so desperately wished. A shrill of chilling laughter split into the overreaching air following bursts of red and green light alerting him that he had only minutes left. He was not afraid. The cool stone wall pressed into him.

 _I cannot fathom whether it was greed or simply my chance to exonerate my choices, either way; I hoped I left enough pieces that I will be excused if not completely appeased from my duties. Darkness can be familiar or it can be foreign. I'm most familiar with one often fraught with fear, to succumb to an unknown source leaves me frightened of what I will discover and have yet to unveil. I fear now my end is coming. The irony isn't lost on me._

At the fast approaching footsteps Dumbledore turned. Death's kiss never looked so sweeter.

 _The beginning to my end. A wise old man's wicked tale. Both my undoing and penance. I'm not too worried; after all, death is but the next great adventure._


	2. Chapter 2: Change Of Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. As always, hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Change Of Heart**

 **"Choices, don't always decide where you belong, sometimes fate is cruel, it leads you down a path of no return."** – Black Ghostly Curse.

 **~O~**

It was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord got tired of him. Dumbledore sought to protect the boy, now it was in his hands to finish initially that which undoubtedly is inevitable. Fear long ago shed its guise the first time he changed sides for a greater course. If you asked him today if it was all worth it then he would say only a pure purpose could succeed, those who wish to contaminate, will fail to attain any semblance of integral power. He didn't fear the Dark Lord. No, that was just a meagre word put there to break the resistance of some brave enough to put up a fight. He feared what would come. What all this could mean for him. For once, Severus was on the winning side. He was rooting for the boy.

 _I've been expecting this a long time. My services are coming to fruition. I now know the significance I have played in the old man's schemes. For Lily it was all for her. The only regret that has tortured me for all these years. She was never forgotten, never discarded, her memory stayed with me till the very end. My love didn't have enough strength to bloom to melt what was left of her cold heart. Some battles you just can't win. Forgive me Lily. For you, always._

"Severus," he spoke softly, delicately as if he might break. But Severus knew the truth, for he witnessed what's behind this veneer of calm he eclipsed.

Severus made no sound. He was careful to keep a neutral expression and not betray his true feelings. Mouth dry he said, "My Lord." His voice steady and clear.

Instinctual perhaps, he sensed a grave danger that awaited him. Time was slipping away. It was not exactly ideal for a meeting place. The shack looked cramped and unstable. Dust cobwebbed the corners. The flashing bursts of battle still raging lost to the winds, distinct and threatening.

 _I will do my services but I don't have to like it. The first time I saw him, famous, arrogant like his father, no respect for school rules. I wanted to deny that he had anything resembling her. The pain of looking at those eyes was too great. They spoke of things I myself wouldn't dream of ridiculing. I hated him. What he represented? What it meant for me? I couldn't bring myself to let go. It was easier, easier than thinking there was more. I was more of a bully than I cared to admit. As much as I wanted to accept the boy as rotten, I could not. It was there you see, all along, right in front of me, gentle and kind. It tugged at his heart strings. Lily._

For a time he did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord!" He protested, raising his wand. He did not intend to go down without a fight. Death, it seems, was looking for another body to carry.

"It cannot be any other way," said the Dark Lord. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

The Dark Lord swiped the air with the Elder Wand, a callous disregard for the man in front of him. It did nothing to him, for a slit second he seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then the Dark Lord's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and he could do nothing more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders.

A deafening scream ripped from his throat. Paling, Severus's eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck. His feeble attempts to push the enchanted cage off himself failed, his knees gave way, and he fell to the ground. He fell sideways to the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck.

 _I did care for the boy after all. It took me time to get over my hatred, my blind ambiguity and accept that a part of Lily lived inside of him._

Severus seized the front of his robes and pulled him close. A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from his throat.

"Take … it … Take … it …"

Once the silvery substance filled the flask to the brim, Severus's grip on the front of his robes slackened.

"Look … at … me …" he whispered.

Familiar green eyes stared at him one last time.

 _Maybe if things were different I could've done it. Even if I couldn't utter those simple words on my lips they can never leave this page once engraved. All it took was a change of heart. I'm sorry… Harry._


End file.
